The present invention relates to a rear monitor system for automotive vehicles for the avoidance of a serious accident by preventing a vehicle occupant from opening a door when a rear vehicle is approaching.
A rear monitor system as shown and described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Specification No. 54-29446 includes a seat position switch which is operated in response to a vehicle occupant being seated in position for activating a control circuit to detect if the vehicle is at rest. A rear-side radar is triggered upon the detection of such condition to transmit a radar beam in a rearward direction to detect the presence of a car approaching from behind on an adjacent lane and alert the occupant and/or lock a vehicle door.
One disadvantage of this type of systems is that the system is activated whenever the vehicle is stopped. Power is thus wasted during such periods when vehicles are merely awaiting a traffic light to turn green.